


One in Every Color

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [44]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Inucest, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, Poly Relationship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha goes shopping with Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in Every Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FoodPorn ‘verse where Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru live together as a “couple.” Thanks Kira for looking this over.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha sat in the chair by the dressing room, wondering how exactly he had been conned into clothing shopping with Sesshoumaru. One minute they had been eating Ramen and the next he was getting fitted for a suit. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, the old guy with the tape measure had spent too much time hovering around his junk. And then the real hell had begun, Sesshoumaru had decided to shop for himself. Inuyasha was sure he’d tried on the same shirt in twelve different colors and Inuyasha could do nothing but sit there until Sesshoumaru decided to end the torture. Inuyasha knew he should have been suspicious when Kouga refused to go with them.

Inuyasha’s phone rang.

“Keh.”

“So, what are you wearing?”

“Not funny, Miroku.”

“Fine, what’s Sesshoumaru wearing?”

“His eight billionth outfit of the day.”

“Going that well, huh?”

Inuyasha decided if he was going to be stuck there, he was going to have fun with it.

“Well, something happened in the dressing room earlier.”

“Oh?”

Inuyasha smirked. He had the pervert’s attention now.

“Yeah, Sesshoumaru snuck into the room with me after my suit fitting when I was supposed to be changing back into my regular clothes.”

“What’d you do?”

“I told the bastard to get out but then he shoved me against a wall and told me to be quiet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he had his hand on my dick so I didn’t argue. Then he kissed me and started to unbutton my shirt. When he was done, he scratched his claws up my side and started sucking on my neck.”

Inuyasha could hear Miroku panting.

“I told him I wanted more and he told me to shut up, but he put his weight against me to hold me against the wall and he put his hand down my pants. He rubbed his palm over my cock a couple times before he started stroking it. After he got me nice and hard he gave it a squeeze just to hear me whine.”

Inuyasha squirmed in his chair a little. He paused until Miroku asked a bit breathlessly, “Then what?”

“He started kissing down my chest, dragging his fangs over my skin as he went. When he got to my cock, he looked up at me and told me to beg for it and I…”

“Inuyasha, who are you talking to?”

Inuyasha looked up to see a very pissed off Sesshoumaru.

“Sorry, got to hang up!”

“Wait, Inu…”

Inuyasha hung up his phone and noticed Sesshoumaru was not the only one staring at him. Apparently, he’d been a little loud.


End file.
